And In Time
by RottingZombieCorpse
Summary: AU Wuya rules the world, the Xiaolin Monks have been executed, minus one Kimiko. She's being held prisioner in a cell alone until one day, she is joined JackXKimiko because the lack of that 'ship is sickening. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Woohoo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, even though I wish I did, because I'd be rich and stuff and that would rock. And stuff. Yeah.

Author's Note: I wrote this because there are way too many Rai/Kim fisc out there, and I'm sick of seeing them everywhere. So I'm writing this. There's gonna be probably less than five chapters, and a surprise ending, if I feel like putting that in. And I apologize in advance for late chapters, because I have a job now and it takes forever to find some decent inspiration. The title was stolen from "La Manana" by the Gorillaz. Anyway, this is my first XS fic so play nice, children. Reviews make me dance. Keep that in mind.

Jack was landed face-first onto a cold, hard floor with a dull thud, followed by the sound of the door behind him slamming and being locked.  
He barely had time to get up before a familiar voice echoed through the dark, windowless room.  
"Well, I never expected to see you here."  
Jack sat up, staring into the faded blue eyes of the former Dragon of Fire, Kimiko, the last remaining Xiaolin Monk, who smiled coldly down at him. He stood, trying to keep his distance from the short Japanese girl, kept smiling up at him as if she were hiding a knife behind her back or something.  
"Maybe I should tell you the rules here, Jack." She said, pushing him down onto the bare double mattress that lay on the floor. "We can only leave the cell for an hour a day, and only to use the bathroom or help out with cooking and cleaning. Got it?"  
Jack nodded, studying her. Kimiko had certainly changed since the previous year. Her hair was kept down, and had lost it's blue-black luster. It was all tangled around her shoulders, as if she hadn't gotten a chance to brush it since she was captured. Then again, if everyone Jack cared about were slaughtered in front of him, he probably wouldn't care much for his appearance either. Somehow, she still managed to remain as beautiful as the...  
"Would you stop staring at me? It's creepy." Kimiko demanded, shivering lightly.  
"Oh.. yeah. Sorry." Jack muttered, casting his gaze to the dirty stone floor.  
Kimiko sat beside him, looking him over. He had changed as well, sort of. She noticed he no longer wore his stupid swirly goggles that made him look like some maniac, and his hair had grown out, shiny and sleek, almost to his shoulders now. He still wore the same clothes as before, but he seemed different, somehow. Renewed. Maybe, eventually, they...  
"Now who has the creepy staring problem?" Jack asked, scowling.  
Kimiko went to run a hand through her hair, but her fingers got caught in the knots. She sighed, letting her body fall back onto the mattress. Jack just looked down at the girl, thinking. Why hadn't Wuya executed her as well? There must have been a reason.  
Soon it grew late, and the lock outside of the door was unlatched. Wuya smirked at the two, watching them. "Getting aquatinted, are you? Good. You now may sleep if you wish." She nodded, looking around the room. "Pleasant dreams..." She drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
When she had left, Jack and Kimiko stared at each other, horrified.  
"I'll, uh ... sleep on the floor." Jack said, standing. Kimiko grabbed him by his coat, pulling him down.  
"You'll freeze to death. Let me." Kimiko hadn't even begun to stand before Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.  
"Just go to the edge of the mattress, I'll take the other side."  
Kimiko nodded, scooting to the side of the bed and curling into a ball. When she felt Jack Lay down opposite of her, she muttered "Good night."  
"Night." Jack halfheartedly responded, and in moments, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Im not sure if I have to add another one but whatever. Not mine, never will be. That's it. Okay? Good.

AU: Thanks for the reviews, everybody. It means a lot to me, really. Anyway, as requested I'm gonna write the next chapter because, um, I have nothing better to do right now. And when the world is mine, I will spare your lives. Promise.

Kimiko shivered, glaring at Jack as he dozed peacefully. That coat must be really, really warm, she thought, sneering. Then she paused, staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't notice if she just got a little bit closer, would he? Kimiko scootched towards the sleeping boy, cautious. Then slightly more. Then about a foot more. Another inch. Soon her arm was pressed up against his back, which he didn't seem to notice. Kimiko smiled, she was slightly warmer, but what if...  
No way. Nope. Not gonna happen. Never. Ew. Ick. Gross. She would never cuddle up to Jack Spicer, even IF she were practically freezing to death beside him. Hell no.  
After a moment of thinking this through, she rolled onto her other side, facing him, and wrapped an arm around his torso.  
"Um.. Kimiko...?"  
She immediately withdrew her arm with a high-pitched squeak, blushing furiously. So he wasn't asleep. Okay, whatever.  
Jack continued, "Was there a reason for that or were you just ... cold?  
Kimiko shivered again, hugging herself. "J-just cold. Sorry..."  
He stood, looking slightly disappointed at her answer as he took off his trenchcoat, handing it to her. "Take this, I'll be fine.'  
She stared up at him, amazed, "Are you sure?" When Jack nodded, smiling gently, she took the jacket, sliding her thin, pale arms into it.  
When Jack lay down again, Kimiko replaced her arm around him. "Thanks, Jack." She whispered.  
Jack turned around, now facing her, snaking an arm over her waist. "You need it more than I do."  
"Goodnight."  
"'Night, Kimiko."  
(END CHAPTER TWO!)


	3. Chapter 3

OMFG CHAPTER 3 YAY!  
In which there is a secret only I know of.  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still never will be. I'm just playing with Jack and Kimiko, when I'm all done, I'll bring them home.  
Authors Note: If Rai wearing a spiked collar and leash freaks you out, I suggest you leave now. Thank you, Wuya, for helping me with the idea. Wuya My best friend. And uh, there's probably gonna be more than five chapters. I have plans for these two. And thank you, mighty Animated Blue Haired Vocalist for ignoring me the whole time I spent at your house. That, for whatever reason, inspired me.  
Anyway, onto the chapter!

(3)

That morning Kimiko found herself still in Jack Spicer's embrace and blushed, lifting his arm gently from her waist and rolling off the opposite side of the bed, staring into a circular mirror that had been placed there. She sighed as she inspected the knotted ends of her black hair and began to untangle them with her fingers, listening to Jack's deep, even breathing as he slept. After only a few moments, she gave up, collapsing on the mattress and instead deciding to poke Jack until he awoke. So she did. Poke, poke, poke. No response yet. So she continued. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. This time he grunted, rolled over ... and fell off the bed. Jack cursed and sat up, scowling.  
Kimiko giggled, sitting Indian style on the bed. "Morning."  
The red-haired boy glanced up at her, groaning as he climbed back onto the bed and lay down again, trying to get back to sleep.  
Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Kimiko, confused, answered it with a 'Come in.' The door swung open to reveal a tall, skinny boy with matted-down brown hair cascading over faded green eyes. He wore only a loincloth ... and a spiked collar, a leather leash dangling from it. It took Kim only a second to notice that this boy was ... her old friend, Raimundo.  
She stood, lunging at him with a sudden burst of energy and a squeal (which made Jack shudder and give up on ever, ever sleeping again), pinning him to the floor, pummeling him with questions. Rai just blushed, pushing her off gently and standing. "Sorry, Kimiko. But Lady Wuya needs Jack." He glanced at Jack, a scowl forming on his lips.  
Jack got up, replying with an equally as fierce look. "What does she need?"  
"Someone's here to see you. In private."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know, Jack. Just come on." Rai turned around and headed down the corridor, Jack keeping his distance from the Brazilian.  
He led Jack to a small room encased with glass, through which he thought he saw Chase Young, legs propped up on a table. Raimundo opened the door, pushing Jack in fiercely before shutting the door, wiping the hand that touched him on his loincloth.  
Jack stared into Chase's eyes a moment before pulling up a chair, plopping down into it tiredly, propping his head up on his arm. Before he had a chance to speak, Chase began "This is not the best place for what I need to ask of you but it will have to do."  
He raised an eyebrow, looking slightly interested. "And that is...?"  
Chase stood, approaching the boy seriously. "I wouldn't have asked you this but I'm afraid I'm down to my last resort..." He leaned in and whispered something into Jack's ear, which he apparently liked, because after Chase had finished, Jack smirked, nodding. "I will."  
"Good..." Chase smirked as well, then did the most peculiar thing, leaned in and kissed Jack's head. "You may go now." And with that, Chase left, grabbing Rai and thrusting him into the room.  
"So, what was that about?" He asked Jack, careful not to get too close.  
Jack just smiled. "You'll see, you'll see."  
And with that, they returned to the cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am so sick of writing there but whatever. STILL not done playing with everybody. When I'm done playing, I'll send them home. Or can they spend the night? Please? PLEASE? Aww, okay, fine. -scowl-  
AU: I am such a bitch to Raimundo. Because I hate him. I have no idea why, but I do. Oh wait, I remember! Because he is the cartoon embodiment of every boy in my school! Which is why I date people in nearby towns instead! I'm not sorry if the whole loincloth/collar/leash thing offended people because I'm evil like that!  
I have a feeling that chapter five will piss off many, many people, but that's what I'm here for. You have been warned. Said 'surprise Ending' will indeed be a surprise, known only to Wuya, myself, and people who read my LJ, half of whom don't give a damn anyway. I think I'll write a spinoff as well. -evil laugh- Oh yeah. I plan on being attacked by fangirls. If you like Kimiko ... well ... you'll see.  
Oh yeah. I'm addicted to comments so please, please, please read and review. I have cookies.  
ONTO THE FIC!

( 4 )  
When Jack returned to the cell, Kimiko was looking into the mirror again, sighing at how downhill her good looks had gone in only three weeks.  
He stood behind her now, hands on her narrow shoulders. "Were looking in this, the whole time I was gone?"  
Kimiko frowned, looking at Jack's reflection. "Yeah. I can't believe how ugly I've gotten."  
"Ugly?"  
"Yeah ... look at me. I'm gross."  
"You really think that?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.  
"Yeah." She turned around, looking up at him. "Aren't I?"  
"I never thought you were." Jack shrugged, looking back down at her. 'I always thought you were..." A slight blush colored his pale face as he looked away, letting go of her. "...Beautiful."  
She stared at him, blue eyes sparkling. "...Really? I'm beautiful?"  
"Yes," Jack smiled gently, sitting down on the bed. "I thought you knew I liked you. I guess not."  
"I knew. I just thought you were creepy." She stood there a moment, then decided his lap would be a good place to sit. So she did, straddling his legs, facing him.  
Jack watched her, slightly confused. "Or you can ... sit there. Okay. Um. Kimi--" His sentence was cut short, when she leaned in, kissing him firmly on the lips, arms snaking around his shoulders. He jumped a bit at the whole random kissing thing, but eventually relaxed, sliding his own arms around her waist.

They sat like that awhile, just kissing. Finally Kimiko pulled away, smiling dreamily at Jack before pushing him onto the bed, rolling off of him and resting her head on his chest. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Kimiko?"

"I've liked you from the begining. It wasn't until just now that..." She trailed off, closing her eyes.

"That.. what?" He asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't like you anymore. I..."

"You...?"

"I love you, Jack Spicer."

The boy froze, raking his mind for anything that wouldn't make him sound like a complete idiot.

"You do?" Not idiotic, but still stupid.

She nodded.

Thinking quickly, Jack muttered, "Love you, too," Then sighed, sadly remembering what was to happen later on that day.\

(Aww. The black rock around my tiny heart just melted. Last chapter's coming.. when I bloody feel like writing. LEAVE SOME LOVE, GUYS!)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just not gonna put in a disclaimer right now, I don't have the energy tonight.  
AU: Final chapter of part ONE. Yes, I have decided to continue on after this. Again. FINAL CHAPTER. I'm quite relieved. Something will happen that will change the story completely in later parts, and if you wanna know ... just read and review. And EMAIL ME! I'm lonely. This chapter is particularly bloody. Consider this your only warning, lovelies.

( 5 )

Jack was now sitting on the edge of the bed while Kimiko slept peacefully, looking everything like a cherub. So innocent, so ... unaware of what was to be in just a few hours. He sighed, laying down beside her. She'd said she loved him. He said he loved her back. Okay, so he didn't actually love her. But he liked her enough to not tell the girl of her impending doom. Plus, that'd make her cry. Jack couldn't stand crying people. Especially girls. Even more so when he knew that he was the cause. Jack closed his eyes, shivering lightly. It was cold. Very cold. Probably a good idea to get dressed before What's-His-Face gets here. So Jack did. Afterwards he awoke Kimiko, holding out her ragged Xiaolin robes, a blank expression on his pale face. As she dressed, he returned to sitting on the bed.  
After a moment, Kimiko sat down in his lap, leaning against him. "Why're you so ... weird?"  
Jack shook his head, sighing again. "Can't tell you."  
Kimiko, lacking the energy to argue just wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Jack."  
He faked a smile at the Japanese girl atop him. "Love you too, Kim."

It was only a moment later that the door was pushed open. Rai stood there, looking grim. "It's time, guys. Come on."  
The two detached, and Kimiko asked, "Time for what?"  
Neither of the boys answered her as they walked solemnly down the corridor.  
Seconds passed before Jack turned to Kimiko, biting his lip. "Okay, I gotta tell you, Kimiko, Wuya's gonna..." And before he could finish, the large doors opened, revealing Wuya, lounging at her throne, flipping through an old, dusty book. When she spied the three, a dark, cruel smile touched her lips. She walked over to them, an eyebrow raised.  
"So nice of you to join me." She said coldly, grabbing their wrists. "Come. I wish to show you something."

As Kimiko and Jack were dragged off, Rai lingered behind with Chase. After the three had disappeared, Chase pulled a small dagger from it's sheath, dangling off his belt. "I trust you know what to do with this?" He cocked an eyebrow.  
Rai replied with a melancholy nod as he took the blade from the older man, heading into the room.

When he entered, Wuya was babbling on about something in front of a statue of herself as the doomed watched, uninterested, Kimiko's hand in Jack's, unknowing that the two had entered.  
Rai was pushed forward lightly, and now stood behind his best friend, shuddering. He readied the knife, snaked an arm around Kimiko's waist, but before she had a chance to spin around to see who had grabbed her, Rai slid the cold blade over her pale neck and stepped away, dropping it immediately.  
Jack watched in horror as the girl dropped to the floor, clutching her neck as her warm, crimson blood flowed like a waterfall, flooding the floor below her. He glanced over at Wuya, who by this time had the dagger and was now advancing on him. She grabbed the boy, about to stab him before she was attacked from behind Chase, who wrenched it from her hand and in a single, almost graceful movement, and plunged the knife deep into her back. Wuya let out a pained screech and collapsed to the ground, no longer moving. He grabbed Jack around his torso easily, as if he weighed nothing. Chase smirked at Raimundo, who was now cowering on the floor, sobbing, covered in the blood of the two slaughtered women. Jack snatched up the stained blade from the floor and threw it at him. It stuck into Rai's chest, who just sat there as his life slowly came to an end.

The two remaining stared at each other a moment before retreating to Chase's palace, where all the Shen gon wu was kept, as he was formally a trustee of Wuya's.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, new Dragons were being sought out and brought to the mostly destroyed Xiaolin Temple...


End file.
